User blog:Xikhuang/The things I do with UR TLIT SS Goku cards
1) I used all the 2 dozens SSR TLIT SS Goku and numerous UR TLIT SS Goku cards to max up the SA all of my other Goku cards. 2) I keep 1 SSR TLIT SS Goku card with maxed SA, unawakened, in the roster line. 3) I keep 1 UR TLIT SS Goku card with maxed SA, in the roster line. 4) I keep 1 SSR FLB SS Goku card with maxed SA, unawakened, in the roster line. As in, one uses the UR TLIT SS Goku card as a training fodder to raise the SA of SSR FLB SS Goku card. 5) I keep 1 UR FLB SS Goku's with maxed SA, unawakened, and to be awakened to UR IE SS Goku. UR IE SS Goku card with max SA is to-be dokkan awakened to LR EL SS Goku, and trained with the other to-be dokkan awakened UR IE SS Goku with max SA. I was planning and still am planning to train 10/20 LR with a 10/20 LR to get a 20/20 LR. I do not have a future plan on farming the awakening medals to dokkan awaken UR FLB SS Goku to UR IE SS Goku as I already have 15x2 medals (of which I have already used up 15 medals to dokkan awaken 1 UR FLB SS Goku to 1 UR IE SS Goku). I also do not have a future plan on farming a 4th SSR FLB SS Goku card, as the drop rate was horrendous! Plus, I already did enough tries and got 3 SSR FLB SS Goku cards during the event. 6) I keep 1 UR IE SS Goku with maxed SA, to-be awakened to LR. Why to-be awakened? Because I only farmed up to 70 medals, as I was not planning to top-up DS yet, and my DS stock near the event's deadline was running low. Plus, since this event will become a once-a-week recurring event, I can always take my own sweet time to farm the medals. No rush for me. 7) I keep just 9 UR TLIT Goku cards for the (near) future, as a just-in-case I need to use it for whatever reason/s. 8) After the things from point 1 to 7 have been completed, I farm UR TLIT Goku and sell at Baba's + I use CrossOver event as a filler to gain some exp. Currently, I do CrossOver + Pan's Secret Adventure events as fillers to reach my target of having 150/150 STA, it would be level 350 or 355 if I am not mistaken. Why 150/150 STA, 'coz I want to farm Transcended Warrior 3 times per 1 full STA bar. Why am I not farming regular/normal stages for the experience? Because, currently, I already have all the stuffs from gems-trading at Baba's. The only 2 things I haven't currently do at regular/normal Stage are, i) to farm Android #13 cards to max up Murderous Awakening Android #13's SA; ii) complete the only mission I have not completed, the 1000 Saibamen thingy. Category:Blog posts